Sons of Sanguinius
The Sons of Sanguinius are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a Successor Chapter of the original Blood Angels Legion that were created during the Second Founding, which occurred during the early 31st Millennium following the dark years of the Great Scouring. A dark and brooding Chapter, the Sons of Sanguinius continually grieve for their lost Primarch Sanguinius who was slain at the hands of the treacherous Warmaster Horus at the end of the Horus Heresy. A brutal and bloodthirsty Chapter, they zealously prosecute the enemies of Mankind, often times displaying a disturbing and callous disregard for the lives of the civilians of the Imperium. Their attitude is, as long as their mission objectives are obtained, the means justify the ends. What separates the Sons of Sanguinius from many of their brother Chapters is their willingness to engage in rituals that involve the consumption of blood. Like their fellow Chapter, the Blood Drinkers, these blood rituals and ceremonies are the cause of their resistance to the twin curses of the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. Certainly, they experience a smaller proportion of their Battle-Brothers succumbing to the Black Rage. Chapter History The Sons of Sanguinius Chapter was created in the 31st Millennium after the Primarch of the Ultramarines, Roboute Guilliman, who led the reformations sweeping the Imperium after the Horus Heresy, determined that all of the existing Space Marine Legions would be broken up into 1,000-man Chapters so that no single military commander could ever again wield the dangerous power of an entire Astartes Legion. This event is known as the Second Founding and the Flesh Tearers were one of the Chapters formed from the Blood Angels Legion, even as they continued to grieve for their fallen Primarch, Sanguinius, who had been slain by Horus at the climax of the Battle of Terra. This Successor Chapter was founded from remnants of the Blood Angels' 6th Company, created alongside other well-known Successor Chapters such as the Flesh Tearers and the Blood Drinkers. This occurred before the grim truth concerning their progenitors, the Blood Angels' flawed gene-seed came to light. Like their fellow Successor Chapters, the Sons of Sanguinius are strongly bound to the Blood Angels, united by the blood of their Primarch Sanguinius that flows through their veins and ancient traditions that outsiders find difficult to understand. Being one of the Scions of Sanguinius their loyalty to the memory of their Primarch transcends all other duties and concerns. Being born from the Blood Angels' gene-seed, the Sons of Sanguinius too, carry the Flaw inherent in their gene-stock. But rather than denying their blood-lust, the Sons of Sanguinius have learned to embrace it, making it a central part of many of their rituals. By doing so, the Chapter seems to have achieved an unprecedented level of control over the Flaw. But it remains to be seen whether or not this is but the first step on a long road to eventual damnation. Chapter Beliefs While the Sons of Sanguinius appear to have attained a level of control over the Blood Angels' Flaw exceeding even that of their Progenitor Legion, such appearances are deceptive. The entirety of the Chapter's rituals and observances are based on the consumption of massive quantities of blood. Before embarking on a campaign, crusade or any major battle, each company of the Sons of Sanguinius conducts an ancient ritual, known as The Feast. One young Space Marine who has truly displayed the spirit of Sanguinius by performing valiant deeds above and beyond the norm, are ritually sacrificed. The Sanguinary Priests fill gold chalices with the young hero's blood, and each Astartes drinks deeply of the potent vitae. In this way the young Space Marine's courage and devotion are spread throughout the entirety of the Company, and the entire strike force is stirred to greater feats of devotion and savagery. The Red Thirst is controlled, and only a few Battle-Brothers succumb to the power of the Red Thirst. The Sons of Sanguinius go to great lengths to conceal these blood rites from any and all outsiders, for none have witnessed their sanguinary rites, not even their brethren amongst the other Blood Angels Successor Chapters. Though they appear to have attained control over the Flaw, the Sons of Sanguinius may have more than likely doomed themselves in some other, unforeseen way. Their future remains just as uncertain as that of the remainder of their fellow Scions of Sanguinius. The Sons of Sanguinius continuously lament the loss of their Primarch and openly mourn their father by painting at least one part of their battle plate black in colour. This is a sign of mourning for the sad fact that the Sons will never see their Primarch, for the Red Angel will never walk again, and he will never know of his children's valiant deeds. In their hearts' the Sons believe that Sanguinius is not truly dead -- he lives on in his children the Blood Angels and all their Successor Chapters. Sanguinius died to save the Emperor, but he has been reborn in the form of thousands of red armoured slayers. Chalains are recruited from the ranks of these bitter and depressed Astartes. Though they have replaced their sadness and longing for their father with an all-consuming hatred of heretics, apostates and traitors, for Sanguinius was killed by the Arch-Traitor himself, after all. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Sons of Sanguinius' Chapter primarily wear terracotta red coloured Power Armour. The shoulder pads are black in colour and the trim is coloured yellow. The white coloured squad specialty -- (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard. They further identify their squad specialty by the colours of their helmets -- Tactical (White), Assault (Bone), Devastator (Light Blue) and Veteran (Black). Some battle-brothers have bright red coloured mouth pieces which indicates that they are "blooded" Astartes -- Space Marines who have distinguished themselves in battle with extreme levels of brutality. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is yellow in colour. All Sons of Sanguinius usually have at least one part of their battle plate coloured black. Most battle-brothers wear only black coloured shoulder pads, but some of the more morose will wear black coloured leg armour, knee pads or even colour the entirety of their battle plate black in colour. These particular Astartes have seen through Sanguinius' eyes in their dreams, but can never see him in reality. Chapter Badge The Sons of Sanguinius' Chapter badge is a winged chalice overflowing with blood, a symbol of Sanguinius himself. Notable Blood Legion Astartes *'Captain Damien Mordua' - Captain Mordua is the current commander of the Sons of Sanguinius' 3rd Company. Sources *''Citadel Journal'' #20, "Creating a Space Marine Chapter - The Sons of Sanguinius," by Isaac Tobin, pp. 19-20 Category:S Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters